Stuffed Slippers
by Rikki Taro
Summary: Tamaki makes the Host Club dress up as the characters from the Cinderella story. Although some characters are missing, Haruhi begins to see how the story fits with the Host Club. Making Haruhi daydream about how the story would end with the different characters of the club, and a very different girl from one who dreams of the day her prince will come.


**Lol here is another Ouran story that happened with this math equation: Ouran Manga + Cinderella movie= a cute fan fiction that I was laughing like a maniac to with the idea in my head.**

"Do we really have to wear this getup boss?" Hikaru asked looking at the sleeve of his jacket that was blinding in the light from the sparkling material it was made from. Not only was he in a matching outfit with his twin, Kaoru, but as well with Hunny and Mori.

Consisting of practically a glittery jacket, white shirt and bow tie along with a pair of light silver pants. In his opinion it looked a little over the top and they had worn a lot of different costumes.

"Of course, we are-" Tamaki turned to the four with a pleased smile and flipped his bangs aside. "The characters of a fairy tale." Tamaki was dressed as a prince (of course) with black boots up to above his knee and covered over his white pants. He wore a plain white frilly shirt under a black vest and purple jacket, with a sword attached to his hip.

"This _is_ going to attract even more customers considering how we advertised today's cosplay." Kyoya said scribbling in his book. He was only in plain dress shoes and white dress pants with a buttoned up dark blue jacket. He was supposed to be either a footmen/coach driver/or most likely an advisor. "And of course Tamaki will be one of the main attractions."

"Why not us?" The Hitachiin twins said annoyingly in unison.

"Well, even though the girls are going to think you look handsome, you might not be as popular as an assumed 'boy' in a dress." Kyoya smiled mischievously and turned to the changing curtain. "Are you done yet Haruhi?"

"I'm not coming out in this." Haruhi grumbled loud enough from the other side of the curtain.

"Come, come, now Haruhi. Surely you want to show Daddy how you look in the dress he bought you." Tamaki said dramatically.

"In all honesty I don't." Tamaki's ego was hurt once again by Haruhi's cold words and sulked around in the corner of the club room.

"Haruhi, surely seeing you in that dress will draw in more customers." Kyoya said continuing his notes.

"Yeah Haru-chan! I bet you look super cute!" Hunny said hugging Usa-chan to his chest.

"I'm changing back into my uniform."

Tamaki shot up and pointed a finger over to where Haruhi was behind the curtain. "Haruhi! If you stay in that dress for the club cosplay, I'll deduct your debt by a forth!"

"I thought Kyoya-sempai was the only one to remove an amount of her debt." Kaoru said raising his eye brows.

"He is the only one to do it in the episodes." Hikaru added.

"Well I'm the King so I can take off her debt to!"

"Yeah right," The twins whispered to each other at the same time.

"Well if the president does say it then it shall be done," Kyoya sighed glumly at the removing of Haruhi's debt without receiving anything in return and just for her to wear a very expensive costume. "Your debt will be removed by a fourth." The other members had to wait a few minutes at the awkward silence.

"Well I guess wearing this for the afternoon can't be that bad." Haruhi said from the other side of the curtain and slowly pulled it aside.

"Haruuuuhi!" Tamaki cried jumping over to her in a tight embrace.

"Forget what I just said about it not being that bad." Haruhi mumbled trying to break free from Tamaki's grasp.

Haruhi was wearing a white floor length dress similar to what she wore to the Ouran fair. Except it seemed more like a ball gown than just a plain dress. It still had the puffed sleeves that only covered her shoulders. A blue ribbon was a choker around her neck which was the only jewelry she had other than a small tiara in her hair. All in all she was dressed like a princess, or Tamaki's little princess.

"Haru-chan looks pretty!" Hunny complimented rushing to get a closer view. Mori was just standing around not caring really and being his usual silent type character.

"Don't you guys think that Haruhi's gender might be questioned if she wears this?" Hikaru asked.

"It shouldn't be since we're all in cosplay. And some boys do look like girls when they were a dress." Kyoya said. Walking over to the door and once he only looked outside he saw the hall full of girls fidgeting to see the cosplay event that was held in the host club. "I think we should be ready to go on and open for business now." He smiled thrilled with the amounts they were probably going to earn today.

"This project 'Cinderella' really is a stupid theme to go with." Hikaru pouted. Tamaki finally releasing his hold on Haruhi just looked utterly shocked at his comment.

"Why Hikaru, I can't believe you would say something like that!" Tamaki cried. "No ideas we've ever had for the club was 'stupid'."

"What about the time you all dressed up as women?" Haruhi mumbled.

"That wasn't too bad!" Tamaki argued.

"Yes it was," The rest of the club said in unison.

"But all our other ideas were good!" Tamaki fussed and smiled. "But this has to be one of our best ideas. Our guests will love it! And when they come in, they shall see how the story fits together with the characters. They won't walk in and see the regular Host Club, but I the Prince,"

"Aren't you always thinking you're a prince?" Kaoru asked sarcastically.

"Don't interrupt me!" Tamaki roared and recomposed himself. "They would see me of the Prince along with my faithful advisor."

"I don't exactly know if I'm faithful, but being an advisor is something people consider me." Kyoya said wearing a smirk on his face, pushing up his glasses as they glinted in the light.

"And you all," Tamaki said pointing at the Hitachiin twins, Hunny, and Mori. "They shall see the fairy godmothers."

"Isn't there just supposed to be one fairy godmother?" Hunny asked innocently.

"Yeah why do we all need to be the same one?" Hikaru asked.

"You all have caught on!"

"It's not that hard if we're all wearing the same thing." Kaoru added. "It just doesn't seem right."

"Well then if only _one_ of you want to be a fairy godmother then the rest can go and put on some heavy make-up and become the evil step mother and step sisters!" Tamaki roared and once again calmed himself down. "And of course the last and final character," He said walking over to Haruhi and with his thumb and index finger lifted her chin up for a better view. "Our Princess Haruhi."

"You really are making a big deal of this Sempai." She said with an annoying look.

"None of you understand this. In fact I can see how this story turns out; in fact I shall tell you the vision I have in my head-"

"Time to open the club," Kyoya said opening the doors and putting on a pleasant smile. For an exciting afternoon with the Host Club, although not as exciting as the thoughts Haruhi was having about what Tamaki said, of it all fitting perfectly with the club.

**Daydream**

Once upon a Time in the land of Haruhi's mind, off in the outskirts of his kingdom was a small house of a poor family. A family of a girl who lead an unfair life with her father.

"Haruhi!" A shrilly voice called into the house. The short brown haired girl looked up from the book she was studying from in her seat by the fire place. Her father who was the cross dresser of the kingdom strolled in with a parchment in his hand.

"What is it Dad?" She asked blinking her big brown eyes confusing at him.

"Oh Haruhi, I have amazing news!" He said twirling over to his daughter.

"I figured," She mumbled at the obvious happiness her father had.

"But it is exciting news!" He took the parchment and shoved it into Haruhi's face. "The Prince is throwing a ball to find a princess!"

"I **can** read it myself Dad; and good for him." Haruhi said trying to go back to studying.

"Haruhi! This is your chance to be more social! You can go to the ball and since the Prince is the handsomest gentleman in the land!"

"Well he is the Prince."

"You need to get out of this commoners house Haruhi! I demand you go to the ball."

"I'm flunking school," Haruhi lied just for the case just to stay home and study for it.

"In that case you are going to stay home." Her father said believing her automatically. "Now I have to go to work at the bar that is open even tonight." He sighed and said his farewells left his daughter alone studying for school peacefully…for about ten minutes when four knocks interrupted her.

Haruhi got up from her seat and walked over to the door and when she opened it, were four different men. Two were alike, obviously twins. Another seemed like he was still in elementary school by the looks of it and the last was looming over them with a bored expression. All of them were wearing the same glittering jackets and looking at her oddly.

"Are you Haruhi Fujioka?" One of the twins asked.

"Yeah; who are you?"

"We're your fairy godmothers!" The little boy shouted happily.

"Fairy….godmothers?" Haruhi repeated slowly and cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah," The tall one confirmed.

"You guys aren't girls." Haruhi pointed out.

"Well then what do you think we should be called?" The other twin snapped at her.

"I don't know, I mean there has to be something better than fairy godmothers." Haruhi said putting her fist over her mouth thinking. "I got it!" She slammed her fist down on her palm when she came to a conclusion and turned back to the four strangers. "The Bro-mothers."

"The Bro-mothers?" They all repeated slowly.

"Whatever, our job is to get you to the ball." The first twin said making his way rudely into Haruhi's house.

"Hunny, find a horse; Mori you work on the carriage and driver; and Kaoru-" He walked over to his twin and tilted his chin up to face him. "You work with me to give this girl a change in fashion from whatever she's wearing."

"Hikaru," Kaoru whispered.

"I like this sweatshirt!" Haruhi shouted at him when the two whisked her to her room in the back.

"Well time to change into this dress." Kaoru said lifting up a hanger that held a white dress.

"No way! I don't want to go to this thing!" Haruhi protested.

"Please, you need a social life." Hikaru pointed out.

"How is a social life important!"

"Its how you learn to be hospitable!" The twins said in unison with a grin.

"I really think studying is more important." Haruhi grumbled.

"Well you leave us no choice, Kaoru, hold her down and I'll get this on her."

"No! Fine I'll put it on! Just get out!" Haruhi said shoving them from her room while they waited for her to change. When the door opened Haruhi peaked out wearing the dress.

"Hey you look kinda cute in that." Hikaru complimented.

"Alright, I put it on, now will you let me study in peace?"

"No, you have to go to the ball now." Kaoru said taking a comb quickly through her hair.

"You can't make me go with a threat like you did to make me put on this dress." Haruhi said taking her seat she had with a look that said she was refusing to move.

"Surely you don't want to be so rude and refuse our gifts of us using our skills to give you the chance you were denied to go to the ball?" Kaoru asked crossing his arms.

"That's exactly what I'm doing." Haruhi nodded. "I wasn't really denied it if my dad supported me going."

"It seems we have to motivate this girl into going." Hikaru whispered to his twin.

"But how?"

"Hitachiin brothers." A cool voice said from behind them and they turned to see Mori with Hunny on his back.

"The carriage is all ready to go!" Hunny exclaimed. "Except we need a driver; and since Takashi knows how to drive he'll drive Haru-chan."

"That'd be good if we could get her to go." Kaoru told them. Mori looked at Haruhi and noticed that she was muttering something about cooking dinner.

"Dinner's provided," He said which got her full attention.

"Dining like royalty wouldn't be too bad for tonight." She said and was about to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Hikaru stopped her and pointed down at her feet. "You're missing shoes."

"But we came prepared." Kaoru added with a grin and pulled out two white flat slippers. And bent down held them out for her to slip on. When Haruhi slipped her foot inside there was plenty of space in between her heel and the heel of the shoe.

"It's too big," She said.

"Well it's not our fault we didn't know your size." Hikaru argued digging in his pocket and took out a few napkins. "You should stuff the heels."

Soon Haruhi was placed in the carriage behind Mori who was driving a bunny turned into a horse carriage. In a pretty dress and stuffed slippers being seen off by the other three Bro-mothers.

"So now what do we do?" Hunny asked the twins.

"Well we could go and do some more charity work," Kaoru suggested.

"Or go to Tamaki's ball." The three changed glances and hailed over their limo and gave the order to be driven to Prince Tamaki's palace.

Finally Haruhi's carriage was approaching the main gate to the palace. Haruhi was looking around in amazement of its size, although it wasn't like she was expecting anything much smaller than a grand palace.

Mori stopped the carriage and hopped down from the driver's bench and offered his hand to help Haruhi out.

"Thanks," She said taking it and hoping down. She gazed up at the tall structure that was built by pearly white stone. The moonlight bounced off it, giving the palace a surreal glow to it, throughout the darkness of the night.

Not even bothering to pick up her skirt, Haruhi walked on in the palace with Mori following along. They followed down the main hall and when Haruhi thought the ball room was down a different way, Mori lead her by the shoulder down the opposite way. It made her wonder if he'd been here before. Finding the ballroom, Mori allowed her to go first as she walked through and found herself at the top of a double staircase overlooking the ball room. Hundreds of people were filled in the room. Dancing, chatting, or eating by the long buffet of foods causing Haruhi's mouth to water.

All though she didn't know how much attention she was attracting to everyone below her by just standing there.

A girl with straight red hair looked up at her with a teasing smile. "_That's___what she chose to wear to a ball? She looks like quite the plain little dumpling doesn't she?" She whispered to the blonde haired man she was chatting with. Said man turned to look up at the staircase with his violet eyes and was shocked at the cute girl at the top.

He just wanted to hug her! And hug her he would! "Well, she doesn't want to be flamboyant." He said coming up with an excuse for the girl.

"Of course Your Highness, just I thought this was a more formal event then a plain dress."

"I have to disagree; she looks quite amazing in it." He smiled

"Well she made the wrong choice to go to the buffet first."

Haruhi was looking over the many dishes and just took a small tea cup of coffee that she sipped on and watched the dancers.

"You know, when we do charity work, we expect someone to be grateful and take advantage of the situation." A voice whispered into Haruhi's ear causing her to spew coffee in front of her that she quickly whipped her face with a napkin.

"Hikaru! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed.

"What, we can't go to the ball to?" Another voice asked when Kaoru walked up with Hunny.

"I thought you guys went to go and like lighten the lives of some orphans or something!" Haruhi shouted in shock.

"Not when there was a chance to get some cake!" Hunny smiled taking a bite of the strawberry cake he had.

"You all are really ridiculous Bro-mothers." Haruhi muttered glumly.

"Alright, one don't call us that in public, we know these people," Kaoru said.

"And two according to every story similar to this, you go dance with the prince." Hikaru added trying to push Haruhi out on the dance floor.

"No way!" She argued refusing to budge. "You did your job; I came to the ball, so you can leave me alone."

"Not until the job's complete we can't." The twins said in unison pushing her some more.

"No!" Haruhi argued when she felt herself lifted up like a sack of floor by Mori. "Put me down!"

Mori took a few strides out on the dance floor, weaving through the dancers and gave her a light push on the dance floor. Although it didn't result in her going outward, but downward, until she fell into a pair of arms. Looking up she found violet eyes who looked a little amused.

"Why, what a cute little face you have." He greeted her helping her up only to squeeze her in a tight hug. "You're just too cute!"

"Will you get off me?" She yelled pushing away from him. His eyes began to form tears and immediately he went into the nearby corner and began to pout.

"You don't have to hurt my feelings like that," He muttered to himself but indicated it loud enough for Haruhi to hear.

"Well I don't like being hugged by guys I don't know." She explained.

"How rude of me! I should have introduced myself." He said jumping up and brushing aside his bangs. "My name is Tamaki, otherwise known as Prince Tamaki."

"Stupid Bro-mothers," Haruhi muttered realizing this was a whole set up.

"Now," Tamaki said pulling her into his chest and lifted her chin up to face him. "What is your name?"

"I don't think I want to give it to you."

"What! Don't you trust me? Why, I can throw you in prison just for not giving me your name!" Tamaki yelled practically raging with fire.

"Like that's going to make me give it to you more." Haruhi muttered to herself.

"Her name's Haruhi!" A voice whispered over receiving Tamaki's attention. Haruhi looked over Tamaki's shoulder and nearly started pulling her hair out. The four of her 'Bro-mothers' were whispering her name hopefully loud enough for the prince to hear along with holding a few signs. Her eye began to twitch annoyingly.

"I take your name is Haruhi?" Tamaki smirked victoriously when Haruhi diverted her gaze.

"Yeah, whatever, it's time I'd be going." She said turning away when her hand was grabbed by Tamaki, who pulled her back into him. His hand placed on her waist, he extended his hand in which holding hers.

"I **am** supposed to dance with all the eligible women." Tamaki smiled and began leading. Haruhi couldn't help but smile at him friendlily back. And the two were having a great time. Of course in between dances, Tamaki would whisk Haruhi around the room introducing her, and whenever she smiled at the new acquaintance, she was choked by Tamaki's hug resulting in her walking away, and the 'Bro-mothers to point her out to him. All was well until quarter 'til one appeared.

"Well, this was a great party and all, but I have to be home before my dad's shift is over." Haruhi excused trying to walk to the door.

"No! You can't leave yet!" Tamaki shouted wrapping his arms around her. "I won't allow you to!"

Mori simply walked up to him and easily pulled Haruhi away.

"It's time for all of us to go." Hikaru said passing by.

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"Great party," Kaoru added.

"See you later Tama-chan!" Hunny waved. Tamaki stood there shocked with his hand extended to the leaving Haruhi.

"She won't get away from me that easily! I will see her again!" Tamaki determined. "Kyoya!"

"Yes your highness?" The dark haired and pale skinned advisor and friend to the prince asked. Kyoya was a devious mind, and often used methods to get what he wanted, although he never planned to overthrow Tamaki, but to just be the brains of the kingdom. It was after all, for the good of it.

"I want to find that girl!" Tamaki proclaimed with a smile.

"The one you were with all night, I presume? Well then, what do you know of her?" Kyoya asked taking out his clipboard he always carried around. Tamaki's spirit snapped when he tried to remember anything about how to find Haruhi.

"Her name's Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed excitedly. "It's official! Haruhi shall be my bride!"

"You mean I your highness?" A nearby girl over heard.

"She's lying Prince Tamaki, I'm Haruhi!" Another said pushing her away until a whole ruckus occurred in the room.

"Brilliant idea on finding her your highness." Kyoya sighed sarcastically. "Anything more specific on how to find her?"

"I never knew there were so many Haruhis in this kingdom." Tamaki muttered. Other than her name, he knew that she said she had Bro-mothers which really was just some of his old friends probably forced into something like that again. Then she said she only came here to try some fancy tuna, and about how she hated him hugging her like so tight. Tamaki snapped his fingers at the thought.

"New plan! Whoever gives me the right reaction whenever I hug them will be my bride!" He proclaimed with a hearted laugh.

"Excellent idea Prince," Kyoya said with a small smirk. So the search was to begin the next day.

Line

"Well you're welcome for helping you go and have fun with the prince." Hikaru said from the carriage as Haruhi got out.

"Alright thanks," She smiled. "It wasn't too bad; I guess I had a little fun."

"Aren't you supposed to be madly in love with the prince?" Hunny asked looking over from the driver's bench.

"Not really," The three of them other than Mori practically banged their heads on the carriage in frustration. "Guys don't take it like that! I mean he was nice but a serious goof ball. Besides, you can't fall in love after one night."

"Well then the rest of this story is going to be a disappointment." Hikaru sighed.

"No, it's just going to be realistic." Kaoru added. "Hey! Double check, are you still wearing the slippers?"

Haruhi lifted her skirt and both slippers were there.

"Now that's great," Hikaru muttered. "If you didn't leave behind a slipper, how's the prince going to find you?"

"Wait for the next time we run into each other?" Haruhi giggled as she said goodbye and went inside. She was glad that her father wasn't home yet and immediately changed back into her clothes from earlier. Feeling extremely tired from the event that occurred tonight, she figured that studying more tonight would be pointless, and sleep would be more productive. So sleep she did, while a determined prince and his cranky advisor were out searching for her.

**The next morning**

"Haruhi!" A voice cried pounding on her door. Haruhi rubbed sleep away from her eye and walked over to her small bedroom door and peaked it open to see her father already up and dressed before her, which hardly ever happened.

"What?" She mumbled with a yawn.

"You have to get dressed dear! The Prince will probably be here soon to see if you are fit to his bride!"

"I could honestly care less." Haruhi muttered closing the door in her father's face. "I have studying to do anyways." Remembering she left her book on her stool, she put on some fresh clothes for the day and went to retrieve it.

Upon picking up her book, she heard the whinny of horses. A knock distracted her to the door that she opened and saw the dark haired advisor named Kyoya who she met last night.

"Ms. Fujioka I presume?" He smiled, which sent a chill up Haruhi's spine.

"Yes…" She said slowly. He stepped to the side and a familiar person lunged on her. "Will you please get off me." She muttered, although she wasn't asking but more so demanding.

"Haruhi! This is the one!" Tamaki shouted with joy.

"Oh Haruhi! I hear guests! Is that the Prin-" Haruhi's father stopped at the scene of a strange man squeezing his daughter in a hug and threw the frying pan he had in his hand.

"Just because you're a prince doesn't mean you're not a disgusting little insect!"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Tamaki wailed before tilting Haruhi's face up to look at him. "But you did, you stole my heart, and all night I was out looking for you."

"It's only been a few hours," Haruhi muttered. "And you knew my name, so wouldn't you have records of where I lived in the palace?" Tamaki huffed in disbelief and was already in the corner.

"Did we honestly have that Kyoya?" Kyoya lifted his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes.

"And if it is?"

"YOU COULD HAVE MENTIONED IT!" Tamaki roared.

"Well as easier as it would have been and how we wouldn't have needed to be out all night, it was worth it to see you go crazy over this."

"Well that's a great advisor," Haruhi muttered to herself.

"Even my princess agrees you're a horrible advisor!" Tamaki added pulling her to himself.

"Who are you calling Princess?"

"Well that's what you are, I mean, I'm going to marry you." Tamaki said acting as if she should have known this.

"Shouldn't you be asking me that?" Haruhi asked.

"Well you are supposed to love me too….so you don't love me?" Tamaki went back to pouting in the corner and Haruhi was just shocked unsure what to do.

"I mean I _like_ you but I think marriage is to big right now. I mean we only knew each other one night."

"That's true love!" Tamaki sobbed.

"Well, you did come all this way, would you like to just have a cup of coffee?" Tamaki jumped up with a smile.

"Of course! My princess's coffee must taste fantastic!"

**End of daydream**

_Yeah, I'm sure that's how it __**would **__turn out._ Haruhi thought while she was interrupted by girls fawning over her, and complimenting how cute she looked in that dress. While meanwhile the Prince was having a different imagination.

"_Oh Prince Tamaki! I'm so glad that you found me and rescued me from my poor life!" Tamaki pressed a finger over her lips to silence her._

"_Shhhhhh, it's all over now my Princess. Now we live happily ever after!" He laughed when Haruhi –__**Ella**__ joined in on the laughter as they rode off into the sunset._

And that put the oddest yet happiest smile on Tamaki's face.


End file.
